The Daughter of the Moon
by lav3nd3rblossom
Summary: Hailee Night, was always an outcast. Hailee never knew her mom but, when she meets a mysterious boy who takes her to Camp Half-Blood she learns who she really is. Or who she will be...


**Super long chapter. Hope you like it!:D**

OK. Perfect day, just perfect. Normal day at a normal school. I breathe in and out. I open the car door to a gigantic school. Like, way big.I prepared, I'm wearing my blond hair in a high ponytail and I'm wearing my black and white striped t-shirt with black leggings and white slip-ons.

My new school, Scarlet Harris's Private School. My Dad thought it would be a good change of scenery. ''Have a great day Hailee!'' he says smiling. ''Thanks…'' I mumble. I walk forward, into the minute I walk in the bell rings. Uh-oh.

Everything happens at once. I'm pushed and shoved by everyone onto the ground. I feel like a flat pancake. ''Watch it!'' one person sourly says. Finally the bell rings again. I pick myself off the ground.

I look nervously around the place. Now what? ''Hailee Night please report to the main office.'' a speaker says in a female voice. I twist my charm bracelet. ADHD is coming in. My charm bracelet has purple moons and stars. It was my mother's, she left when I was little and Dad never talks about her. Three ways, one left, one forward, one right. I chose the forward one.

.

Nope. Nothing I've been walking around the halls aimlessly for a while. Geez this school, no one is telling me where to go. Uh hello? New student!

''New?'' a voice says. I spin around, It's a guy with red hair and intimidating bright blue eyes. ''Um, yeah. Do you know where the office is?'' I ask. ''Follow me.'' he walks back to the place where I became a pancake.

.

When we got there, three girls were already there. They wore pink clothes and tall heels. All of them look like they came out of the cover of a magazine. ''Oooh look what we got here!'' one says smiling licking her lips. _What_?

''Stay back!'' red-head pulls me behind me. He pulls a knife out of his pocket. A KNIFE! ''OMIGOD!'' I scream. He ignores me and runs toward the girls. The girls dodge and it's a big fight. Until one of them notices me.

''Demi-god.'' she says. Oooooooohhhhhhhh-nooooooooooooooo. Red-head notices and stands in front of me protectively. ''OK. What is happening?'' I ask sick of being left in the dark. He sighs, ''You truly are clueless aren't you.''. ''YES! WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS! WHY DO YOU HAVE A KNIFE!'' I scream. He gives me a warning look that obviously said 'not now'.

He finally hits one of them. She explodes into flames. A few minutes later he does the same to the other two. I breath a breath of relief. "You're not safe, you need to come with me." red-head turns to face me.

"I'm sorry but _what_ _is happening_. And no." I say frustrated. "I promise your questions will be answered. Including ones about your mother." he pleads. Now I'm interested. What about my mother? What about Dad? I sigh.

"OK" I finally responded.

.

Red-head gets us a taxi and apparently we are going to Long Island. About a two hour drive. I stare outside, ''You never gave me your name.'' I say turning looking at him. He raises his eyebrows in surprise. ''Jaxson.'' he mutters. ''Nice name, mine is Hailee. Also, when are you going to tell me about my mom and what those things where?'' I ask cheerfully. ''When we get there.'' he grumbles. I bite my lip sourly.

.

By the time we get to Long Island wherever and it's close to lunch. My stomach growls. Jaxson opens the taxi's door for me. I stare at a hill. I blink. ''Seriously.'' I cross my arms across my chest. He ignores me and walks forward, I follow him, suddenly curious.

I walk a few more feet until I stare. _How?_ It was a whole camp! ''C'mon we're going to the Big House.'' he walks toward a big two-story blue house.

Jaxson knocks. A horse-no man opens the door. Horse-man? ''Hi Chiron I found her with a bunch of _empousi_.'' Jaxson says. ''Ah. Jaxson, come in both of you.'' Chiron says kindly. He leads us into a cozy living room. Then I see a gigantic mouse thing on the wall. Weird.

We sit down and Chiron hands us some hot chocolate. Mmmmmmm, hot chocolate fixes everything. Jaxson starts explaining. ''So, at first she seemed normal. I thought about showing her the office because she seemed pretty lost. Then she could see the _empousi_. Then she kept fidgeting like she has ADHD. The weird part is I couldn't sense she is a demi-god.'' he says finishing.

''Is she dyslexic?'' Chiron asks, raising and eyebrow. ''Yeah I've had ADHD and dyslexia for ages.'' I interrupt. ''What about your mom and dad? Have you only had one parent?'' Chiron leans forward. ''Yeah, my mom. Never seen her, I only have my dad.'' I fidget nervously with my bracelet. ''OK, Jaxson please show her a tour.'' Chiron smiles at me and opens the door to leave.

.

That tour was long. By the time we're done he takes me to the Hermes cabin. ''You will stay here until your claimed then, you will go to your actual cabin.'' Jaxson says. ''Who is your parent?'' I ask curiously. He sighs, ''Ares.''. ''Well, bye?'' he turns and leaves right before I said bye. Rude.

.

I don't stay long at the cabin. It's finally time for dinner. All of us head off to the Dining Pavilion. We sat down at a really crowded table. It's really loud. I really hate loud places. I'm given a goblet and a bunch of strawberries, grapes, and bread. ''Hey,'' another Hermes person nudges me. ''You think of what you want in the goblet and you get it. Has to be non-alcoholic though.'' he says. I just nod and take my goblet, I think of lemonade my Dad and I made together.

There it is in my hand. I take a sip, it's sweet and bitter at the same time. I sigh and drink it in a few minutes.

.

Afterwards everyone heads to the Amphitheater for a sing-along. I waver in the back, I hold my head with my hands. I stare into the flames. Who is my mother? I stare at the moon and I feel safe. I sigh. Suddenly I can feel a shimmer, it's so beautiful. BAM! I'm on the ground, staring at the moon. A symbol appears above my head.

Chiron comes to me and kneels to my side. I feel like I'm there but, I'm not. I hear whispers, ''Artemis… can't be possible…''. ''Not Artemis, Selene. The goddess of the moon.'' Chiron speaks up. ''Your mother claimed you.'' Chiron adds and I sit up. Worried faces stare at

me. I twist my bracelet, why now? ''It's time Hailee hears the prophecy…'' Chiron leads me away from the sing-along with a few others and we head to the rec-room. I'm on auto-pilot. By the time we get there everyone stares at me and I glare back. Chiron pulls out an old piece of papyrus and reads out loud for us.

''_The daughter of the moon is alone_

_She walks along the lines between the two sides._

_Daughter of the moon to save us with the lost five._

_She and the fives to stop the ritual or _

_Thou make a sacrifice in the flames of the hearth.''_

I stare at Chiron, gaping. Wait me? Daughter of the moon, am I the only daughter of the moon? ''WHAT? I just got here!'' everyone stares at me and my sudden outburst. A girl from Aries speaks up, ''Well, time to figure out what this means. Moony girl get ready.''. ''OK. What, no? I don't want to go on a quest.'' I say. Everyone ignores me and keeps talking about plans.

''Clarisse, first we have to figure out the first line then, we will begin.'' Chiron speaks up. ''What about me!? What if I don't want to be 'daughter of the moon'?!'' I interrupt. Chiron stares hard at me, ''If you don't our world and the mortal world may be in grave danger.'' He says gently. ''Fine.'' I cross my arms across my chest and look away. Great now I'm 'The Chosen One'.


End file.
